


[Loki/Steve]梦吞颓倾 Let Our Dreams Swallow The World

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 简单介绍一下剧情。大概是在洛基与史蒂夫在一起之后，洛基因为史蒂夫的存在拒绝所谓宿命与死亡，但诸神之黄昏与其牢狱必然将之分隔。洛基因为绝对的自由和绝对的牢笼而消失，他既不在瓦尔哈拉也不在冥界，即是一个在与不在/死与不死的中间态，但唯一确定的是他在牢笼之下——但是他对于史蒂夫来说，对于这个世界，他就是逝去的一切。什么也没有留下，唯有他为傲的幻术在他的房间里永远存在。队长在我心里不会是一个因为情感就放弃责任的人，所以他纵使在情感之中挣扎，他也会奋战到最后一刻的黄昏。因而最后之时那幻象或是真实全凭读者定夺。我一直反复在料想黎明与黄昏。黄昏如何称之为黄昏，黎明如何称之为黎明。黄昏入梦时岂非黎明，而黎明梦醒时又难非黄昏？这大概像一个看图猜黄昏黎明的问题吧。各人有所觉答。因而也揉进文词之中了，不知大家是看到了黄昏还是黎明呢？





	[Loki/Steve]梦吞颓倾 Let Our Dreams Swallow The World

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“自由是唯一无价的东西。”*_  
史蒂夫对着洛基这句话眨了眨眼。  
并非对神明有所不敬，但在他仍然不趋荒芜的瘦骨伶仃的记忆里关于此类“自由”的证疑确实未因时日无所而时过境迁，而洛基言语里悄默的笃定浃髓沦肌。  
  
史蒂夫曾在洛基的安抚里听闻阿斯加德的童话里那父母恐吓孩子的怪物。洛基的言说里片面的厌恶即如其存在的耻辱与枯竭的本身。  
而在他的触碰里这魔物却如童话——生硬，冰冷，蔚然其下，刻蚀着一股洛基不屑于言说的 _甜蜜_ 。  
  
史蒂夫从未否认自己在洛基的幻术中得到安慰——洛基，尽管他自身如幻象般难保，但史蒂夫感觉到 _真实_ 。  
那小个子的痛苦确是真实，却从未在他的身躯上留下凭印的浃迹，而史蒂夫任凭梦境干涸——他并非意图荒废时日与青春，可如今那苦楚的真实淋漓可怖终须知感，他却在这真相里掩身梦中。这梦境与现实的流息令之呛咳，但哮喘时心跳的阴影却不再笼罩着他——他有所体知，而梦境比现状更近真实。此番认知令他愈加惶恐。  
  
  
走廊尽头的房门上空无一物。  
史蒂夫以他军人的习惯拒绝紊乱，而洛基却依旧对除史蒂夫以外的任何人紧闭房门。复仇者们都知道在何处能找到他们的队长，而索尔从未前来。  
  
洛基曾向史蒂夫言说苦痛。  
他摒弃喉咙中郁结的积苦，而泪水却令其恐惧。洛基以其自身向他阐释痛楚，史蒂夫却妄想将其终结。  
洛基知晓痛苦如何诞生，他曾目睹它们从缄然的谶语、默声的号唳、尖刻的安抚与讥嘲的恤慰里初得其形，仿佛世间路上除了腥潮的浊污之外再无所往。但人们总习于抬头盲然中捞截寸尺明光，却不自觉其身于秽污中突兀异然。  
这是自然。谁会在意火把下的阴影，辰宿中的晦暗，与余墨之间的稠白呢？  
  
而史蒂夫永远倾听。  
  
洛基向他描述黑暗的压迫。  
他毫无怖惧，但疼痛却压碎了他的肋骨，令梦境寸寸沉沐入这昏沉皮肉之中，任凭那意识发出千声怵叫也未曾放出一音之间的暗声苦喘。  
他曾注视万物倾其所有，只为了那火焰欢跳之上雀跃之下的阴影。  
他并非如海姆达尔一般眼观世间万物。  
这探询非他所望，而史蒂夫即是。  
  
  
  
如今仅余一股缄默如焰火早渡般余熄尽灭。  
史蒂夫面对那百年岁月，却依然畏惧消亡。而存在凭借缄默的幻象抚慰他，仿佛这记忆里从未刻写的时光与积岁残年一般未曾存在，如同一枷分离紧握的镣铐不似苦病般曾勒紧他的喘息，即似洛基的呼吸如霜冻拂过他的心跳。  
  
洛基曾惧于自由无价。  
此时他抛弃了一众桎梏，只为了使他们永远失去舍弃他的机会——  
火神与冰巨人！多么奇巧的讽刺！如侏儒最精妙的一针金线般封缄血肉及银舌。  
  
可他却始终拒绝失去放弃史蒂夫的机会——可如今这孤苦之人又能被谁抛弃呢？即如千尺深渊下的挚友与骸骨？又或是将他兀自独留的时间？  
此时洛基的阴谋诡谲与工于心计在诸神之黄昏前默然无声——瓦尔哈拉没有他的位置，那冥界的幽光让他唾弃——他追求绝对的自由，他曾背叛肉体，他也曾舍弃魂灵，而绝对的自由即是他将命运脱逃永恒！  
而史蒂夫将 _与他同在_ 。  
  
  
  
那幻象被永远留在了 _他们的_ 床上。  
史蒂夫仍在每一个噩梦来临之前被安抚。  
每一个梦境里，洛基在牢狱之灾亲临前盯视他的双目，以一种史蒂夫不曾料想不愿体知而如今惶然以对的温柔方式。  
他看着冰霜的颜色从洛基的皮肤下层层剥落，可痛苦如同灼浪咬噬骸骨般承接他破碎的吐息——洛基的指尖却轻柔缓慢地拂过他的后颈，史蒂夫并未退却，但那小心翼翼的触碰仍在他的皮肤上印下冻霜的瘀痕，而后再度贴近的抚触如其本身一般坚定而沉默。  
  
黎明将来。  
胃液的酸麻混搅着血液的腥气窜过他的喉咙，一双指爪不藏利刃般逼近他的呼吸。平静的现实将他从缄默十分的梦境里唤醒，实质化的痛感穿过肋骨。  
史蒂夫在床上不安地扭动着，使一股即将溢出的泪水回流进眼眶，仿佛脊背上倒流的一阵抽搐里夹杂的颤抖。  
那眼泪撕扯他，在重启的苦痛中扼紧喉骨，截获伟思与细想，将之置于他左胸肋间回响的沉吟中，任凭枯槁的寂静源此重生，将一道道情感的余烬销作雾浊。  
一阵自我厌弃的冲动冲上他的鼻骨，而积郁固结着他吞下的呜咽，如同一章哀臞逾恒而行，因始而终。  
  
  
  
硝烟与战争，犹如一场旧梦将他掩埋。  
史蒂夫看不见血腥，但其并非一尺冰霜，因而固寒不胜焦土，便如同一缕吐息消散在灰霾之下了。而他依然前行。  
他曾观望血肉与火光，他曾盯视殒失与哭号，他曾注目吐息与诀别。  
史蒂夫曾以为这世界辉然将新，而其霾雾卷土重来，从未改变。  
  
他前进，如同一捆薪柴吞噬灼焰，如同一只飞蛾掩埋焦火。  
  
他平躺在地面上，焦灼的浮土曾兀入空浊，而今归于尘处，疼痛感如吐息之间的余波拂过他的躯干，而痉挛却又似不息的游浪浮突席卷过其皮骨。失血过多带来的幻触令他难安，却仅于喘息般的呻吟里紧咬牙关，盾牌俯卧在他的指骨之下，此时他竟无力依附。他的思想咆哮着寻找一个凭依的焦点，而他的理智却堕其冰窟。  
  
幻象开始侵占他的大脑。他看见他的母亲俯下身来，以她最为温柔而惯常的抚触拂过他填布着泥血与汗液的脖颈，仿佛他又一次站在家门前将欺辱的伤痕掩饰在拙劣的借口下；他看见巴基带着他自童时起就惯生的莽撞飞奔到他身边，以其在史蒂夫每次病发时流露出的潜藏于笨拙举动中的担忧支撑着他；他看见洛基——洛基从空气中浮动的尘土里渐现身形，他的魔法曾经随着他的奇言巧语玩弄世人，而今以一种史蒂夫从未期盼的方式安抚他饱经摧残的躯体，安宁的平静从他的头顶向四肢流逸，如同最沉静的夜雾流为天光里第一缕风息，他的身体里泛起一股叹息，却坚定地否认了这一番慰藉的存在，只余一阵倦意浮动摇曳，脑海里的知感流过脊骨——一阵余音缭绕着他模糊的意识，如同教堂顶上最后的钟声。  
史蒂夫感到自己的一个微笑。  
  
他看见洛基犹疑着接近他。如他最为缄默而惊异的梦境里一般，给予了他一个如游雾般轻柔而温暖的吻。  
  
他看见太阳。晚间夕霞倾落，仿佛世间所有正倾其所得以索求尘世间辉煌终结，而这黄昏本身却是其间绚美至极的物事。他惊异于美的逝去，他惧怖于美的死亡，他浸忆于美的消无；他曾拿起画笔，但他畏惧描绘这恢宏的终结。  
  
他看见洛基扶持着他，因着这黄昏充满敬畏与虔诚，洛基的手指拂过他的心跳。  
又一个吻，浮动在他平稳跳动的动脉之上。  
  
史蒂夫任凭自己陷入这平缓而令人讶异的白昼倾塌的沉眠中，洛基的眼睛游弋在他意识陷落的边缘，召唤着一个已始已终的梦。  
  
  
  
他们在黎明的朝晖前缄默，史蒂夫探寻着另一场绝象的起源，仿佛世间之美次诞重生，而今洛基 _与他同在_ 。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*引自漫画AOA。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 简单介绍一下剧情。  
> 大概是在洛基与史蒂夫在一起之后，洛基因为史蒂夫的存在拒绝所谓宿命与死亡，但诸神之黄昏与其牢狱必然将之分隔。  
> 洛基因为绝对的自由和绝对的牢笼而消失，他既不在瓦尔哈拉也不在冥界，即是一个在与不在/死与不死的中间态，但唯一确定的是他在牢笼之下——但是他对于史蒂夫来说，对于这个世界，他就是逝去的一切。什么也没有留下，唯有他为傲的幻术在他的房间里永远存在。  
> 队长在我心里不会是一个因为情感就放弃责任的人，所以他纵使在情感之中挣扎，他也会奋战到最后一刻的黄昏。  
> 因而最后之时那幻象或是真实全凭读者定夺。
> 
>  
> 
> 我一直反复在料想黎明与黄昏。黄昏如何称之为黄昏，黎明如何称之为黎明。黄昏入梦时岂非黎明，而黎明梦醒时又难非黄昏？  
> 这大概像一个看图猜黄昏黎明的问题吧。  
> 各人有所觉答。因而也揉进文词之中了，不知大家是看到了黄昏还是黎明呢？


End file.
